dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Trolls
Trolls is an upcoming 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film directed by Mike Mitchell, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film will be starring Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake Based on the Troll dolls by Thomas Dam, the film is scheduled to be released on November 4, 2016. Plot Princess Poppy and Branch venture "far beyond the only world they have ever known", and their quest will test their strength and reveal their true colors. While there, Branch is captured by a human-looking monster known as the "T-Elsa" and Princess Poppy must go on an exciting adventure facing her greatest fears along the way. Trivia * This movie is based on the popular troll dolls. It was also seen in Pixar's Toy Story Franchise. * This is the first Dreamworks movie where the girl rescues the guy. Cast *Anna Kendrick as PoppyHair we go! Meet Poppy! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Justin Timberlake as BranchHair we go...I'm officially a #Troll. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Gwen Stefani as DJ SukiHair we go! Meet DJ Suki! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *James Corden as BiggieHair we go! Meet Biggie! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Russell Brand as CreekHair we go! Meet Creek! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Icona Pop as FashionistasHair we go! Meet the Fashionistas! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Ron Funches as CooperRemember Trolls?! They're back! In Ron form. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *Kunal Nayyar as Guy DiamondHair we go! Meet Guy Diamond! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 *GloZell as Grandma RosiepuffHAIR we Go! Meet Grandma Rosiepuff! - Facebook - January 5, 2016 *Meg Deangelis as Moxie * Ricky Dillon as AspenHair we go! Meet Aspen! - Tumblr - April 13, 2016 * Kandee Johnson as Mandy SparkledustHair we go! Meet Mandy Sparkledust! - Instagram - April 13, 2016 * Christine Baranski as Chef * John Cleese as King Gristle * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget Production On January 5, 2015 DreamWorks announced that multiple Grammy and Emmy award winner Justin Timberlake (voice of Branch) had signed on to executive produce the music for Trolls. Timberlake said of the project "I have always envisioned bringing the two worlds of film and music together for one epic event and couldn’t be more excited that they will collide in DreamWorks’ Trolls. This film is very special, the music is going to be very special and I can’t wait for everyone to experience it all."Justin Timberlake to Executive Produce Music for 'Trolls' Movie - Billboard - January 5, 2015 Videos File: Trolls Official Teaser 1|"Trolls" Teaser Gallery Trolls Anna Kendrick (Poppy).jpg Trolls Gwen Stefani (DJ Suki).jpg Trolls Icona Pop (Fashionistas).jpg Trolls James Corden (Biggie).jpg Trolls Justin Timberlake (Branch).jpg Trolls Kunal Nayyar (Guy Diamond).jpg Trolls Ron Funches (Cooper).jpg Trolls Russell Brand (Creek).jpg 12968181 1351939508166141 2553643594229216157 o.jpg 13000282 1351939504832808 2381090281094769233 n.jpg 12983992 1353532144673544 522491070061162111 o.png|The Bergens Trolls-Movie teaser poster.jpg Trollsheader.jpg Poppy.png|Princess Poppy Branch.png|Branch Creek.png|Creek Dj.png|DJ Suki Biggie.png|Biggie Cooper.png|Cooper Gyyyuy diamond.png|Guy Diamond Satin.png|Satin Chenille.png|Chenille Grandma rosiepuff.png|Grandma Rosiepuff Moxie.png|Moxie Sparkledust.png|Mandy Sparkledust Aspen.png|Aspen Prince gristle.png|Prince Gristle King gristle.png|King Gristle Bridget.png|Bridget Chef.png|Chef 12479523 182913878736299 16393203 n.jpg Trolls Snack Pack.png Trolls Banner2.png Trolls Poppy Doll.jpg DreamWorks TROLLS HUG TIME POPPY Doll highres.jpg CbR4V5SW8AE6l7Z.jpg large.jpg Trolls-game-hasbro-toy-fair1.jpg Descmainimage copy2.jpg Trolls.jpg Trl core rtl-ex signage 01+copia.png 9780399557477.png 9780399558931.png 9780399558979.png 9780399558993.png 9780399559013.png 9780399559020.png 9780399559037.png 9780399559068.png 9780399559099.png 9780399559105.png References External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1679335/ Trolls] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies Category:2016 Films Category:Upcoming Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys